


5 Times Captain Kirk Thought He Truly Loved (And One Time He Did)

by DarthIllogical



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Antonia - Freeform, Carol Marcus - Freeform, Drabbles, Edith Keeler - Freeform, Gen, I STILL CAN'T TAG aUGGHGHG, Jim reflects on the women he "loved", Miramanee - Freeform, Rayna - Freeform, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthIllogical/pseuds/DarthIllogical
Summary: What it says in the title. A collection of drabbles of how Jim thought he loved a woman... but he really didn't. Implied K/S. Please review!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my computer for so long (like 3 months long) and I finally remembered about it and published it. It was made after reading The Autobiography of James T. Kirk and trying to name all the women he had a relationship with or fell in love with... and then that one person who wasn’t a woman. Enjoy and don’t barf!

1) Edith Keeler

When Captain Kirk returns to the Enterprise, for a week he is plagued with feelings of guilt, thinking of how he could have saved the woman’s life and the rest of the world at the same time. His mind thinks he could have done it, but his heart knows he couldn’t. It takes him many years to stop thinking about her, yet eventually he does. It wasn’t true love.

2) Rayna

“Forget.” Eventually, Jim finds out about this, but nobody knows that he has. He keeps silent. Some days he is tempted to confess of his knowledge, and have Spock wipe his mind again. But as time goes by, he realizes it wasn’t real love, it was misled affection. Jim wipes his mind in the natural way- forgetting. 

3) Miramanee

Jim wonders if he really did love Miramanee. At first he thinks so- they would have had a child if she hadn’t died- but he becomes unsure. Whether it was true love or not, there will always bes someone who he will love more: his Enterprise.

4) Carol Marcus

Carol Marcus was the woman who gave birth to the child of Captain Kirk, David. Not many people know this about him. Many young star-struck children and Starfleet members and cadets know that he had a wife and child, but names are only uncovered after a large amount of digging. Every day, Jim finds himself thinking of David. Carol is never the first person to come into his thoughts. This may have been love once, but these times are long over.

5) Antonia

Jim has spent so much time with her, he thinks his feelings of what used to be just of friendship and a deep understanding has grown into something more. But now, when he looks back, he’s glad that she rejected him before he could propose. Because then, he hadn’t found his true love.

 

.oOo.

 

James T. Kirk glances over to the science station on the bridge anew. Lately, he’s found he can’t take his eyes off of the slim figure there. The long fingers nimbly tapping at the computer, the shiny hair that just looked so soft- and the beautiful deep brown eyes that were suddenly returning his gaze and then almost shyly turning away... 

Rayna, Edith, Antonia, Miramanee, Carol.  
The Enterprise.  
This is the one person that Jim loves more than all of them put together.  
The one he truly loves. 

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe I do like K/S a little more that S/B... anyway, I hope it was okay and the ending wasn’t too cheesy! Please review, and thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
